Routines
by baconandtoast
Summary: Ally Dawson had always been a fan of routines.  Until the day when he changed everything.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally. And sadly, I don't own Ross Lynch either.**

**Routines**

Ally Dawson was the kind of girl who loved routines.

Everyday she'd get up at precisely 7:30 in the morning, slip on her favorite pair of warm, furry slippers, and immediately head for the bathroom to shower. She'd then proceed to comb through her unruly hair (which most of the time cooperated, but occasionally took on a life of its own), and apply her makeup. Everyday she'd grab a banana from the fruit basket on the kitchen counter, and sit down with a glass of orange juice. It was Flordia, after all. She'd leave the house for her 9:00 shift at Sonic Boom, the store her dad owned, every day at exactly 8:30. She'd then have to deal with the struggles of annoying customers, putting up with Dez and Austin's crazy shenanigans, and reminding Trish that her 15 minute break from her job-of-the-day ended two hours ago. Not to mention weekly writing an upbeat, pop song for the blonde singer she maybe-kinda-sorta had a crush on. But it's not like this was new or serious or anything.

It was just all part of her routine.

Yep, Ally Dawson had come to love routines. Until the day when _he_ had to change it all up.

_I'm the girl, I can make you smile,_

_And I promise to be true._

_Give it all,_

_Give until there's nothing left to lose._

_Don't say you're giving up and done,_

_That you're through with all this._

_Yeah you're tired of the pain,_

_Torn to pieces._

_Can you let me try?_

_Tell me it's all right,_

_Just for one night._

_Show you how to feel like,_

_What it feels like._

_To be hugged, to be kissed._

_Be thought of and to be missed._

_I can be that part of you,_

_Let me be that part of you._

_I see that you're breaking,_

_Your heart is breaking._

_Here's my hand if you'll take it,_

_We can make it out,_

_Of all this mess._

_No more stress._

_I can be that part of you_

_I'll try my best._

Ally finished writing the last of the lyrics running through her head at the time into her songbook before the voice of a whining customer jolted her from her temporary daze.

"Excuse me ma'am, but can you please tell your fellow employees to keep it down? I'm trying to test these electronic keyboards out, but they're causing such a racket that I can't even hear myself playing."

Ally looked to where the man was pointing, realizing that he was referring to a certain blonde-haired boy and his wild, red-haired partner in crime. "Oh, sir, those aren't empoye-"

"I don't care who they are, but I'm one second from storming out of this store and never coming back."

The brunette sighed, and told the man that she'd see to the matter and make sure it was fixed. The man just grumbled under his breath, saying something along the lines of, 'incompetent teenagers', and huffed away. Ally walked over to where Austin and Dez where standing, full on ready to scold them for potentially driving away her customers, when she slipped and fell onto her butt.

Into a pile of something _wet_.

Something like melted ice cream.

Before she could even open her mouth to yell at the duo for breaking one of the most important rules in the store, a panicked Austin raced to her side to help her up.

"Oh my god, Ally. I'm so sorry! Are you hurt? Is anything broken? Do you need to go to the hospital? I could drive you the-"

Trying to hide the blush that was slowly creeping its way up her cheeks, Ally decided to interrupt the singer's rambling before his suggestions became more absurd. "Austin, I'm fine. Seriously. But you guys should know better! You know there's no eating in the store!"

"But we weren't eating in the store", replied the blonde.

"Uhm, what are you talking about? If you didn't notice, I just slipped in a pile of melted ice cream. Clearly someone was eating in the store."

"But technically we weren't _eating_ in the store", interrupted Dez, moving from his position sitting on top of the piano to stand next to the counter where Austin and Ally were. "We _were_ going to eat the ice cream, but it's so hot outside that by the time we got back to the store from the food court, it was pretty much liquid."

"Yeah, what he said," replied Austin.

Ally glared at the two boys, her expression softening when she glanced at Austin. She had realized that her feelings for the brown-eyed singer were stronger than that of pure friendship, last month to this day during one of their songwriting sessions. A gentle brush of his thigh against hers while sitting in their usual spots on the piano bench in the practice room had sent a shiver up her spine, and aided to the realization that she maybe sorta-kinda had feelings for best friend. She quickly pushed the thoughts away, because deep down she knew that they would_ never_ be more than just friends. I mean, he did turn himself orange when he thought she liked him in the hopes that she would find it horribly unattractive. Why wish for things that you could never have?

"Okay, fine. Just don't bring food in here again. And try to keep to noise to a minimum," she turned to face both boys. "The customers are complaining again. And clean this up."

Once Ally saw that the boys had mopped the floor clean of melted cookies & cream (which took a whole lot of yelling), she retreated back to her position behind the center counter and picked up her pencil, in hopes of finishing the song she had started before this fiasco had ensued. Before she could write one word down, she felt a hot breath on the back of her neck. She let out a yelp of surprise and quickly turned around to face a pair of large brown eyes, curiously peering down at her.

"Austin, you scared me!" the brunette had glared at him, staring into his eyes longer than she should have.

The blonde began to laugh. "Sorry, Ally. I just wanted to know what you were writing. Is it a song for me?" He reached out to grab her book, but before the book was even in his hands, the brunette had snatched the brown leather diary off of the counter.

"Don't. Touch. My. Book."

Austin held his hands up in mock surrender. "Sorry, Alls. Forgot."

Ally grinned at the nickname he had given her. He was completely unaware, of course, the effect that word could have on her. The effect _he_ could have on her.

"It's okay, Austin. And no, I was just writing a few personal lyrics down. Nothing you'd ever be interested in singing."

"Is that so?" replied the singer.

"Yeah, not really your type of music I'd say."

"Try me."

Before Ally could protest any further, the sound of heels clicking on the tiled floor drew her attention towards the door.

"Guess who got a job at Best Foot Forward?" exclaimed the sassy Latino, showing off her brand new pair of cherry red heels.

Ally, relieved from being saved by her friend, proceeded to gush about Trish's new job-of-the-day. "Ooh, the high end shoe store! That place is the best shoe store in the mall! Everyone wants to work there! How did you even score a job there?"

"Let's just say I know people," replied the dark haired girl. "And the fact that my resume is almost 9 pages long was just an added bonus."

Before Ally could gush over the hot deals on shoes Trish could get from her new job, Ally was interrupted by Austin. "Hey, uhm, Ally," he said nervously, which confused her. Austin being nervous was definitely out of character for him. "I was wondering if we could work on a new song for this weeks webcast?"

"Yeah," the brunette replied. "Just give me five seconds. I'll be up there in a little bit."

Austin let out a warm smile, one that made Ally's heart leap. She turned around to face her other best friend with a sad smile.

"Why the long face?" Trish said, noticing Ally's expression. "I thought you loved writing songs for Austin. Why aren't you as excited as you usually are?"

Ally sighed and positioned herself on the ledge of the counter. "I don't know. I mean, I love writing songs for him, but.."

"But what..?"

"But.. uhm.. it kinda.. uhm.." Ally took a piece of her brown locks and began chewing on them, a habit she did when she was nervous.

Trish took notice to this. "Spit it out!"

"Ithurtstobearoundhim," Ally said in a rushed tone of voice.

"I don't think I caught what you said." replied Trish.

Ally sighed, "It hurts to be around him."

After a short quiet moment, Trish let out an excited gasp. "Oh. My. God. You like Austin! I _knew_ it. Have you told him?"

"What? Like Austin? Pfft, what are you talking about?" the brunette said while chewing on her long hair.

"Ally, cut the crap. I know you like him."

Ally decided that lying was pretty much pointless when it came to Trish, so she decided to confess. "Okay, so maybe I do like Austin."

"I KNEW IT!" exclaimed the girl, jumping up and down. "But wait. I don't get it. If you like him, wouldn't you enjoy spending time with him? Why does it hurt?"

"Because I know that he'll only ever like me as a friend. It will always be like that. He'll become really famous and all the pretty girls with long, beach blonde hair will obsess over him. I'm sure he'll love that. And I'll always be just the songwriting best friend with no chance."

"Ally don't say that. The only way to know for sure is to just tell him the truth. Who knows, you might just be surprised at his answer, " the girl said as she looked her Ally's shoulder up to the second floor of the store. "Oh, what do you know? Time flies so fast when you're busy gossiping about boys. Maybe I should get back to work."

"When did your break start?"

"Oh, just two and a half hours ago. No biggie."

Ally laughed at her best friend. So far, her day had been pretty much up to routine.

After giving her shift to one of the other employees in the store, she made her way up the green painted stairs and into the practice room where a seemingly nervous Austin paced back and forth.

"Woah, there. You're gonna leave a rut if you keep up that pacing," remarked Ally.

Austin smiled sheepishly. "Sorry," he fumbled. "It's just.. it's nothing. So, do you wanna work on our new song?"

Ally took her place next to his on the familiar piano bench. "So, another upbeat, funky pop song?"

The next words that came out of his mouth were so foreign to her she almost fell off the bench.

"Actually, I was thinking maybe writing a love song."

Well, that was completely out of routine.

Ally looked down and fumbled with the hem of her skirt. "A-a love song? Why a love song? I thought 'Austin Moon' didn't sing love songs?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could switch things up a bit. I don't want my fans to get bored. Don't you?"

Ally noticed how shaky his voiced seemed. She was becoming more confused by the second. "Uhm, well I-I guess we could write a love song. If that's really what you want, of course."

Austin looked into his songwriters eyes and said, "It's exactly what I want."

Two hours and three bags of Sour Patch Kids later, the duo finally had their song.

_It's like technicolor in black and white_

_I felt like a boxer without a fight_

_A night in Vegas without all the lights_

_Before you_

_I could only see as deep as the skin_

_Before you_

_I never thought I could let anyone in_

_Before you_

_I was waiting for my life to begin_

_You are, you are the proof_

_that love is beautiful_

_You are, you are the truth_

_something unusual_

_You are, you are my fire_

_you're burning like the sun_

_You are, you are, you are_

_you are the only one_

_My walls are falling and my white flag is high_

_I've surrendered to the feeling inside_

_I look in to your eyes and rewind_

_Before you_

_I could only see as deep as the skin_

_Before you_

_I never thought I could let anyone in_

_Before you_

_I was waiting for my life to begin_

_You are, you are the proof_

_that love is beautiful_

_You are, you are the truth_

_something unusual_

_You are, you are my fire_

_you're burning like the sun_

_You are, you are, you are_

_you are the only one_

_Hand on my heart, feel how my heart beats (heart beats)_

_Hand on my heart, feel how my heart beats (heart beats)_

_(You are) Hand on my heart, feel how my heart beats (heart beats)_

_(You are) Hand on my heart, feel how my heart beats (heart beats)_

_You are, you are the proof_

_that love is beautiful_

_You are, you are the truth_

_something unusual_

_You are, you are my fire_

_you're burning like the sun_

_You are, you are, you are_

_you are the only one_

_You are, you are the proof_

_that love is beautiful_

_You are, you are the truth_

_something unusual_

_You are, you are my fire_

_you're burning like the sun_

_You are, you are, you are_

_you are the only one_

Ally was mesmerized. She had always admired Austin's vocals, but this song showcased them in a completely different way. "You know a love song kinda suits you," she laughed, cheeks turning tomato red.

"Really now? Do you think so?" Ally froze as Austin bent down to brush away a strand of hair that had fallen into her face.

"Y-yeah. It's perfect," she replied, voice shaky. "It was beautiful."

"You're beautiful," Austin replied, looking deep into the chocolate eyes of his songwriter. Noticing in shocked look Ally was giving him, he quickly retreated. "I-I mean. The song. The song was beautiful. Yeah.."

Austin quickly ran his fingers through his hair.

Ally quickly looked down at her feet, not meeting the blonde's eyes. Had he really just said that? Was she imagining things? Or was he really just referring to the song? She couldn't help but feel a little sadden by the latter, but quickly wiped all emotions from her face.

She glanced at her watch. "Well, I have to go. It's almost five, and dinner should be ready in about an hour."

Ally thought that Austin almost looked a little disappointed, but he replied with "Yeah, I should be going too. My mom wants me to help her with dinner."

Ally gave Austin one last smile, and turned to walk out the door. Before she could though, Austin's voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Ally do you think you'd want to go out with me?"

She froze. _Surely_ she had heard him wrong.

"Uhm, what?"

The blonde looked at the floor and shuffled his feet. "I said, do you think you'd like to go out with me? I mean, we could catch a movie together. Not a horror one, since those bore you. Or we could to eat out for lunch, or we could go on a hike in the park, or we could go to the local carnival and ride some of the rides there, or we could-"

Austin was completely flabbergasted at what Ally did next. Without hesitation, she quickly ran up to him and pecked him on his cheek.

"I'd love too, Austin."

Austin was frozen. "R-really?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to do anything else."

Austin's face lit up. "Great! Pick you up at 6 tomorrow? We can grab a quick bite to eat and then catch a movie. I think Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol is playing."

Ally grinned, "It's a date."

"Bye, Alls."

"Bye, Austin."

Ally Dawson had always been a fan of routines.

But on her wedding day, she'd whisper in the ear of her blonde haired groom, "I'm _so_ glad things didn't turn out exactly as I had planned that day."

**A/N Soooooooooooooo hi! This was my first fanfiction ever. Like ever. Ever. It took me a while to write, not even gonna lie. But I had so much fun writing it! I absolutely adore this show. It reminds me of old Disney Channel. So, if you like this story, please review! It would mean a whole lot to me. I'd also like to dedicate this story to my friend Jeni, StylesSnog on twitter. Also, the songs used in this story are Prove You Wrong by He Is We & The Only One by Hot Chelle Rae, neither of which I own.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Ashley **


End file.
